The Serpent and The Lion
by thelegendofelle
Summary: When a vial of Desirentia, the strongest lust potion known to wizards, slips into the wrong hands... What will happen? -Dramione with a slight Dransy... Rated M for smut in later chapters.-
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Hi, everyone! This is my first attempt at a Dramione fiction. Hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione couldn't sleep. For the past two hours, she'd been tossing and turning, finally giving up on the idea of snoozing. Staring up at the ceiling, she huffed. This wasn't good. The following day, she had a potions evaluation, and they were making Desirentia.

Desirentia was one of the strongest love potions known to wizards and witches around the globe. If one tiny, miniscule drop of a correctly brewed batch was ingested, then the unlucky one who did so would be consumed with lust. He or she would feel an overwhelming need that could only be satiated by the maker of the potion. Hermione didn't understand why they were brewing it, considering it could be potentially dangerous if it had fallen into the wrong hands. Professor Slughorn had said it was to prepare us for the real world, because the potion was considerably easy to make, and easy for someone to get their hands on.

She gave up. The curly haired witch threw off her blanket and stumbled out of the cloud of cushion that was her bed. Deciding she would head down to the library and do some late night studying, she quickly threw her robes over the nightwear she adorned, tip-toeing hurriedly out the door and down the hall.

The castle-like school was always so eerie at this time of night. The portraits hanging crookedly on the rough, bricked walls, were completely motionless and silent. It was odd to see them in such a state, but she figured it was because it was so late and everyone was sleeping. She could hear the 'pitter-patter' of her echoing footsteps with each step she took, and it was very, very dark. But Hermione, being as she was, knew the way to the library by heart. She scurried into the room, murmuring "Lumos" to provide some light to the space.

Giving a long, drawn out sigh, she took a seat at an empty table, Advanced Potion Making book in hand. The smart witch flipped through the pages, pausing on the one about Desirentia, rereading it. She needed to go over how to reverse the effects of the potion, just in case they were to have a quiz on it.

'_One can only reverse the affected person's symptoms by brewing an antidote, found on the following page.'_

All right! That seemed easy enough. After all, she had an 'O' for Outstanding in Potions class… It came easily to her. But there was more.

'_In addition to the antidote, the affected witch or wizard must be rejected by the witch or wizard they are lusting after. Should their interest truly not perceive the affected as a love interest, then the potion will wear off. However, if the interest truly has feelings for the affected, then the potion will remain in effect until the lust is sated by intercourse, or some sort of sexual experience.'_

…Hm. Hermione still was a little bit frustrated on the topic of the potion. It could really be dangerous if anyone ever drank it. Still, she trusted Professor Slughorn's knowledge from the bottom of her heart. He was a brilliant teacher, of course.

Sighing heavily, she glanced around the dimly lit space. She hated to admit it, but the place gave her the creeps when it was so abandoned. The only light that shone was from her wand, and it cast eerie shadows all around her. The only noise was from the soft, timid breathing of Hermione Granger, and the occasional rustle of a page turning.

… At first.

She began to hear light footsteps, accompanied by a thud. Jumping from her seat in a frenzy, she frantically stood and whirled around to face the noise.

What she saw was NOT was she expected. There, leaning against the bookshelf, was Pansy Parkinson. And perched over her, hands barricading her to the shelf, was the Slytherin Sex God himself. Draco Malfoy.

The arrogant, snotty, pureblood bastard. Pansy, her pug face scrunched up, has he head leant back against the wooden shelf, the flesh of her neck exposed, while the ferret flourished it with nips and bites.

"Oooh, that's nice, Draco! You turn me on…" Pansy cooed in her annoyingly high pitched voice.

Hermione wanted to throw up. She did NOT want to see her enemies go at it in the middle of the library, her own sanctuary. With a sickened expression, she gathered her books and turned to hastily exit the room, before a chuckle and a snide remark stopped her.

"Enjoying the show, Granger?" the ferret commented. She turned to face him with a scowl, her eyes narrowed at the Slytherin Prince.

"Absolutely not. It's disgusting, really. Get a room."

Draco raised a well groomed brow, his pale lips turning up into a cocky smirk. "Seems the filthy mudblood has got her knickers in a twist. Why don't you run on back to your weasel of a boyfriend and Potty, hmm? It's past your bedtime."

That sent Pansy into a fit of obnoxious laughter, which gave Malfoy a satisfied look of confidence. Hermione rolled her eyes, pretending not to be affected by his idiotic comment. She lifted her chin into the air, regaining what pride she had. With a know-it-all tone, Hermione simply stated, "He's not my boyfriend. And how would your father feel if he saw you now, Daddy's boy?"

A sudden flash of fear crossed the pale blonde's face before it was quickly replaced with a look of anger. "How DARE you! Who do you think you are, speaking to me with such insolence, mudblood!?"

"My name is Hermione, ferret. And my blood surely has nothing to do with this! I may come from a muggle world, but I'll still always be smarter than you."

And with that, she strode out of the library, leaving a very angry, very temperamental, and very annoyed Draco Malfoy behind, his mouth agape as he pondered what had just happened. Had he really just been bested by a MUDBLOOD!? His father would be disappointed if he heard about it. Even Pansy was silent in shock.

Oh, no. This would not do. He would have to put the disgusting witch in her place, one way or another.

* * *

**Welp, that's it for the first chapter! Read and review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Fatal Accident

**Here's the second chapter! Hope you all like it...**

* * *

Hermione hadn't slept well. Stumbling down the hall the morning after her run in with the Slytherin Prince, she mentally went through everything she had studied the night before. Her hair was even frizzier, and a scowl was still etched into her lips from the encounter, distracting her from thinking. Who did the idiot think he was!? Speaking to her like she was some sort of imbecile. It was ridiculous! And he didn't even have the decency to take his little endeavor with Parkinson to his dorm. The library was supposed to be her sanctuary, but now she was afraid to return in fear of seeing the pair in action once more.

They had always hated each other. Since their first year at Hogwarts, Draco had loathed Hermione for her blood, and Hermione had loathed him for the way he acted and spoke to people. Well, it was true that Draco hated anyone who had a tiny drop of muggle blood in their veins, but he seemed to hate Hermione more than anyone else. The Slytherin had been born and raised in a pureblood family, and he had been taught to believe that the purity of someone's blood truly mattered. He was a Malfoy; rich, poised, untouchable, and Slytherin's Prince. She was a Granger; born of muggles, not rich nor poor, and Gryffindor's Princess. It was bound for them to hate each other some time.

He truly disgusted Hermione. The way he carried himself like he was perched on a hierarchy, the way he spoke to anyone who wasn't a pureblood, and the way he seemed to get whatever he wanted without even trying… It was all so revolting! His arrogant attitude was unnecessary sometimes. Just thinking about him put her in a bad mood!

Snapping back to reality, she sauntered into the Potions classroom, and took a seat (at the front, of course.) Soon, the spacious room was filled with chatty wizards and witches. They discussed mindless things like Quidditch, the weather, and whether or not Professor Slughorn was in a relationship with Snape. Hermione rolled her eyes and flipped quickly through her notes, rereading them for what seemed like the hundredth time.

An annoyed sigh interrupted her thoughts as heavy books landed on the space beside her with a 'THWONK'. She glanced up, finding Malfoy himself scowling down at her. The only empty seat left was next to her… Wonderful. She'd have to deal with his insults for the next hour.

"Mudblood," he sneered as he sat down.

Granger opened her mouth to snap a remark at him, but shut it as Professor Slughorn entered the room and spoke.

"Good morning, class! I hope you all remembered that today you'll be brewing Desirentia. You'll find everything you need on the table in front of you. Your partner is the person sitting directly next to you, at your tables. You have the rest of the class. Go!"

Hermione mentally groaned and turned to Malfoy, who was glaring dangerously at her. She took a deep breath and put a forced look of confidence on her face. She couldn't let the idiot ruin her grade.

"Let's get started, then, shall we?" she spoke in a timid voice.

He just snarled and reached for the cauldron, peering into it. With a heavy sigh, he immediately started mixing ingredients into the black pot, completely ignoring Hermione's existence. She quickly grew frustrated with him. How dare he sit there and act like she's not even around!

Gasping all the while, she smacked his hand angrily away and grabbed the cauldron, glaring into the already bubbling concoction. The potion was swirling with all the right ingredients, and the color was a rosy pink, as it should be. Perhaps Malfoy was smarter than she gave him credit for… He was a prefect, after all.

Mouth agape, she looked in his direction, only to find him shooting her a cocky and knowing smirk."If you're trying to find something wrong, Granger, you'll be disappointed."

Pushing the cauldron back in his direction, she grimaced. "… You forgot the wolf's bane."

The Slytherin scowled angrily, reaching for the ingredient settled at the edge of the desk, in a small container. "Yes, I was getting to that, before I was so rudely interrupted."

"Only three. That's all you put in. No more, no less. Got it?" she pestered, instinctively leaning over his shoulder, watching him closely.

He glowered at her, mumbling under his breath. "Shut up, mudblood. I'm aware." And with that, he added the last ingredient, sending the potion into a bubbly, delicious smelling, frothy pink mix. Hermione couldn't help but lean in and take a whiff of the entrancing scent. It was wonderful.

A sharp yank on her cloak made her stumble back and away from the potion. Draco was snarling at her, his face twisted in expected rage.

"Away from MY masterpiece, granger. I don't want any of your mudblood filth spilling into the potion and ruining it." With a smitten expression, he called over the professor.

Slughorn made his way over, bending down and inspecting the boiling, bubbling potion closely. After a few minutes, his eyebrows knitted together, and he stood straight.

"It's perfect! How odd… Never, not once in all of my teaching, has a pair completely perfected the recipe." He raised his voice, calling attention to the rest of the class. "A job well done! Ladies and gentlemen, Miss Hermione Granger and Mister Draco Malfoy have brewed a perfect batch of Desirentia! As a reward, each of them will receive twenty points towards their house, and a vial of the potion!"

The two of them smiled confidently to the class. Well, Draco's 'smile', was more of a smirk. A cocky, smitten one at that.

The professor handed each of them a vial of the potion with a warning glance. "Be careful, both of you. I'm sure you've both read up on the affects of what this potion can do… I'd advise you not to use it unless you're absolutely certain of the consequences."

After all of the commotion had settled, the class was dismissed, and the students exited the premises in a hurry.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by in a hurry, and before Hermione knew it, it was time for dinner with her friends at the Dining Hall. She was looking forward to an evening filled with laughter and smiling… After all, it had been a while since she'd totally relaxed. She hadn't been able to have a decent conversation with Harry and Ron, either, with all of the late night studying she had been doing in the library. She missed them.

After an attempt to tame the mess she called hair (that failed), she ended up being late to the great feast that was dinner at Hogwarts. Scurrying down to the Dining Hall in a hurry, she hadn't noticed that her vial of Desirentia had slipped out of her cloak and rolled in the direction of a certain Slytherin Girl, who was interested in a certain Slytherin Prince.

* * *

Pansy couldn't believe her luck. That stupid mudblood witch had dropped her love potion, and now it was in her possession! What an idiot.

She knew exactly what she planned to do with it. Draco Malfoy was her love interest. He had been since the first time she laid eyes on him. After all, he was the epitome of perfection in her eyes. They had a good shag every once in a while, yes, but she wanted Draco to lust after her, and seek her out, instead of it being the other way around. That's what the stupid potion did, right? She didn't read much up on it, but she figured that's what it did…

She strode down to the Dining Hall and took her usual seat next to Draco. He was immersed in a conversation with Goyle and Zabini, so she nudged him for his attention.

"Hey, Drake." she grinned, fluttering her eyelashes.

He turned to her, mumbled a soft "Hey," and then returned to his conversation. Pansy grew frustrated. He only paid attention to her when he wanted a shag! And their sex wasn't even that wonderful. He was gorgeous, yes, and his cock was huge, but he was only in it for his satisfaction. A few thrusts and he was out. She'd had enough.

Discreetly, the sneaky Slytherin pulled out the tiny vial of Desirentia and added a drop to Draco's pumpkin juice.

When he took a sip, she grinned widely, and sat back, waiting for the effects of the potion to take place. Little did she know that it would not be her he lusted after, but the Saint Virgin Granger, bookworm, and Gryffindor Princess herself, Hermione Granger.

* * *

After dinner had finished, Hermione hugged Ron and Harry, saying her goodbyes, and wandered off to the library. She had needed that. The evening had been wonderful, and the curly haired witch still couldn't wipe the smile off of her face. Between Ron's cheesy grin, Harry's polite small talk, Fred and George's jokes, and Ginny's gossip, she realized how much she had missed her friends.

When she approached the library, she secretly hoped that Malfoy and Parkinson had taken their nightly activities somewhere else. She planned on actually getting some studying and homework done that evening. Setting her books down on a table, she sat down and immersed herself in the "History Of Godric Gryffindor". There were plenty of other students in the space, but after a few hours of stuffing her brain with information, she found herself alone in the cozy space.

* * *

Draco felt odd. As he walked in the direction of the Slytherin Common Room, his entire body burned with a strange sensation. He felt hot, extremely hot. Leaning against the rigid stone wall of the corridor, he tried to sort and calm his thoughts. His breathing was heavy and erratic, and he felt a sheen of swear break out across his forehead.

… His mind was flickering off towards the forbidden. Images of bending a woman over and thrusting his length into her warm core flooded his mind. Writhing, whining, moaning underneath him. Who was it? He felt himself grow hard. He hadn't had sexual relief in almost a month. It was frustrating. He was almost there with Pansy last night, but the idiotic mudblood had interrupted them.

More images of him ravaging the unknown woman's body flashed through his mind. In the image, his lips were flourishing the girl's neck with kisses, making a path up to her lips…

With a gasp, he shook his head, as if to get rid of the thought.

Hermione fucking Granger.

Saint Virgin.

Mudblood.

THAT's who was so prominent in his mind. He must've been going crazy! He didn't want anything to do with the mudblood. He was too good for her, after all. He was a pureblood, whilst her blood had been tainted by the disgusting beings called muggles. The idea was nonsense.

But…

The more he leaned there against the wall, the more images of him ravaging her delicate body flew through his brain. He wanted Granger… No. He needed her. His arousal was clearing showing through the loose fitting pants that were a part of his Slytherin uniform. His body was reacting to the thoughts in such strange ways, and he simply couldn't help himself. Pushing aside the loud Slytherin voice telling him to turn back, he smirked. He was going to have the little vixen, and he knew exactly where to find her. Malfoy strode towards the library, a devious plan unfolding in his head.

* * *

**Hahahaha, I left you all with a cliffhanger! Hope you enjoyed the second chapter. Read and review, pleaseeee!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Close Encounter

Hermione had been studying for hours.  
Books, parchment, and quills were sprawled amongst the desk she was residing at in the library. She wasn't studying for any particular reason.  
She didn't have any tests, or exams.  
In fact, she didn't have any homework at all.  
But she simply studied to distract her mind. Lately, Ron and her had become closer friends. And that was great! … But the more Hermione sat and thought about it, the more she wondered if Ron wanted something more.  
They had tried the whole romance thing out back in sixth year, and it didn't work. Ron was a bit too barbaric and loud for her taste in men. Not to mention that he had the emotional range of a teaspoon. She wanted someone who she could have a decent conversation with. Whenever she would attempt to talk to Ron, he would change the subject to Quidditch, and to be honest, she really wasn't interested in hearing of how a bunch of maniacs flew around on broomsticks, tossing large spheres at each other. Quidditch had never really interested her, and she really wished Ron would understand that. She gave a large, angry sigh at how she let her mind wander so easily again. Shaking the thought of Ron, or any boys, for that matter, out of her thoughts, she flipped open her Advanced Potions book and read through a few interesting concoctions. A frown came to her lips when she came upon Liquid Luck. That was the one potion she really struggled with back in fifth year. It was the first year she had really began to develop feelings for Ron...  
Idiot! She didn't want to think of Ron any longer. The bright witch stood from her chair and shut her books with a scowl, intent on marching back to her dorm to take a nice, hot bath. That would relieve her stress.  
"... Going somewhere, Granger?" Oh no.  
That voice. She knew that voice.  
Malfoy.  
Turning to face the intruder with a glare, she let out an annoyed sigh and shoved her books into her bag, crossing her arms.  
"Come for another round with Parkinson, have you? The library is hardly an appropriate place for a ferret and his mating rituals." she sneered, storming past him.  
Just as she was about to exit the dim space, an iron grip locked on her arm, and suddenly she was pulled against the wall, a muscular body pressed up against her. A soft whisper, audible only for her, tickled her ear.  
"You're going to stay with me, Granger. I'm not letting you go anywhere until I'm finished with you."  
Her eyes widened and she stared up to the man before her, swallowing back her fear. What was wrong with him? She took in his appearance and couldn't help but notice how handsome he'd gotten over the years. He stood, towering above her, his platinum blonde locks shielding those stormy grey eyes of his. She could understand why girls were fawning over him twenty four seven. As much as she hated to admit it, the pale skinned Malfoy was quite attractive. He didn't seem to have any blemishes on his flawless face. What was she thinking!?  
She must've been going mad. To think that Draco Malfoy would be anything more than a disgusting, idiotic, ignorant little rodent! She really needed to stop letting her mind travel into the world of forbidden thoughts.

* * *

Draco couldn't believe his luck. He was right! The little minx was all alone in the library, and now it was his chance. Pinning the witch against the wall, he took her in. Granger was attractive, he had to admit. Really attractive. Too bad he was only going to use her for a shag. Chuckling silently, he let his eyes wander down her figure clad in the Gryffindor colors. She'd grown over the summer, that's for sure. Those tangled, annoying copper curls that used to bother him so much had become somewhat tamed. They hung down in ringlets at her shoulders, accentuating her defined collarbone. Freckles dotted her cheeks and nose. His eyes rested on the pout of her lips. Oh, those lips. They were a perfect rose color, and the bottom lip was slightly fuller than the top. He wanted to do so many things to those flawless pieces of flesh. Her creamy skin had a bit of a tan to it, and the tone of her complexion complimented the slow curve of her hips. There wasn't much more that he could examine of her petite form. The damn uniform was in his way.  
He wanted to see more of her.  
"I see I've left the little mudblood at a loss for words." He leaned in close to the helpless girl, smirking widely as she shuddered involuntarily. He had her right where he wanted her... Now all he had to do was make his move.

* * *

Hermione bit at her bottom lip as she inhaled the scent of the man standing before her. He smelled of a mixture of mint, chocolate... and something masculine. She couldn't put her finger on it. Draco was wearing that usual, arrogant smirk of his, and leaning forward. Oh no.  
Was he?  
He couldn't!  
Her next thoughts were muffled as the man before her pressed his lips firmly to hers.  
It was funny. She had expected his lips to be cold, just like the rest of him.  
But... He was actually quite warm.  
His lips were warm.  
And soft.  
And currently moving against hers.  
Her eyes widened the moment they made contact. She should stop this.  
Right now.  
Tell him he was a right foul prat and then walk away.  
But instead, she let herself get lost in the moment. All thoughts of Ron, N.E.W.T.S, and her Prefect duties were pushed out of her mind.  
Surprisingly, she found herself kissing back. Her thin, tan arms found their way around his neck, pulling the comfort of his warm body against hers. Their lips moved together slowly, carefully; as if the moment would crack and shatter into pieces.  
A warm hand was sliding down the side of her body, resting at her hips. The other was stroking along her spine, cupping her arse and giving it a gentle squeeze.  
Her eyes flew open. He was touching her.  
And even scarier? She liked it.  
Her body was reacting in strange ways. With each movement of his hands, shivers and shudders passed through her petite body. When he nibbled and ran his tongue along her bottom lip, a soft gasp erupted from her throat.  
And then?  
He pressed his lower half to hers, their hips lined up in the dim library. His hard cock was evident through the fabric of his loose trousers, and even more evident of his intentions as he began to grind his thickness into her soft mound.  
She quickly broke the kiss and let out an involuntary moan. She had experienced this type of thing before, sure. With Ron. He had been the one to take her virginity.  
It all had happened so fast.  
Back in fifth year, just after he had ended that horrendous relationship with Lavender.  
It hadn't been what she was looking for, however.  
While Ron was romantic, and careful, and slow when it came to sex...  
He had never made her orgasm.  
Ever.  
She had always had to fake it, for the sake of his pride. Hermione didn't want to embarrass the poor boy.  
Not only was he lacking in skills on that particular activity, he was quite... small.  
She wasn't the type of prude that expected every well rounded bloke to have a huge cock, but she was a bit surprised to see just how small Ron's was.  
And speaking of sexual activities...  
Snap out of it, Hermione! The ferret is using you.  
With a harsh shove, Hermione pushed Draco away from her, snarling all the while.  
"Haha, very funny, Malfoy! Now you can run off to your friends and tell them of how you snogged the Gryffindor prude."  
She shoved past him in all her rage, storming to the table that held her books and her bag, and snatched everything up within her grasp. _  
Draco said nothing. By now, his lust was overwhelming. He wanted the little witch. If he didn't have her, he was pretty sure he'd go insane. Watching her perfect hips sway as she walked away was enough to make him snap. With a snarl, he snagged her waist and pulled her back to him, his erection pressed against her arse. He exhaled a groan, and nipped at her ear, emitting a small squeak from Hermione's lips.  
"I told you, Granger. You're not going anywhere." His breath was husky against his skin and he could feel her shudder at his slightest touch. "I want to fuck you, you little mudblood. I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk. I'm going to lick your little pussy and show you what a good little slut you are. I'm going to please you with my mouth, my hands, and my cock." He ground his hips into her arse once more pointedly, to show her he wasn't kidding.

* * *

Hermione didn't know what to do. He was touching her so inappropriately... Speaking dirty words into her ear...  
And he had called her mudblood.  
Mudblood.  
But she wasn't offended. In fact, the dirty, degrading word turned her on even more.  
It was all almost enough to make her break and give into his cruel games, to see what else he could do to her.  
Almost.  
But this was Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince. The boy who'd teased and tortured her since her very first year. He'd walk by and adorn that arrogant smirk of his in the hallway, shoving past her pointedly and snarling 'Filthy mudblood'. He'd constantly start trouble with Ron and Harry, her two best friends. His parents were muggleborn haters, as was he.  
And most of all, he was an ex Death Eater.  
Death Eater.  
He used to work for Voldemort.  
And with the thought of the Dark Lord's name, she turned to face him, no longer randy.  
With a glare, she reached up a hand, her palm extended. The harsh 'CRACK' that echoed around the room when she slapped him made her grin.  
However, he was groaning in pain. Stumbling back from her hit, he fell into a daze, his vision blurred.  
Hermione took this opportunity to grasp at her things and take off running. Cheeks flushed, heart rate extended, she zoomed out of the library and into the hallway, pausing to catch her breath. She would make sure not to go to the library for anymore late night sessions. If Draco really was serious about wanting to... shag her, then she wanted to do everything in her power to prevent it.  
Plus, it was illegal to have sex with ferrets.  
Beastiality was wrong.  
Ha ha.  
She laughed at that thought.  
With a heavy exhale, she clutched her bag into her chest and entered her dorm. She was exhausted... And it was already three in the morning. Great.  
The smart witch threw her sweater off and tossed it aside, crawling into her bed and tucking herself under the blankets.  
Within a minute, she was out like a light.


End file.
